Bring Me Back To Life
by ratsu
Summary: Kau rela menukar dimensi putih menyilaukan itu dengan dunia yang rusak hanya karena seseorang yang telah lekat dengan jiwamu


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings : T. **KIDS ARE NOT ALLOWED. Please appreciate this. Thanks for reading the rating before you read it**, Semi-M for rough words. Typos, OOC. Alur maju-mundur.

Genre : Drama

Rating : T.

.

.

_ Save me, Save me from my self._

_-Bring Me Back To Life-_

_._

_ '... kembali terjebak di mimpi buruk yang sama. Mimpi buruk yang indah dengan pesona memabukkan. Yang sama sekali tidak memiliki jalan keluar._

_ Demi apa, aku tidak pernah berharap –sekalipun tidak- hal senista ini akan terjadi padaku. Ini benar-benar di luar perkiraanku. Bahkan, kalau boleh memilih aku ingin mengakhiri hidup saja daripada terus menjadi seperti ini...' – Konoha, 9 Agustus 2005_

_._

_._

雨

.

**28 September 2005**

"Yo Ino!" panggil seorang pemilik suara berat.

Pemilik itu mengguncang tubuh Ino dengan kasar. Tetapi, karena Ino tidak juga tersadar dari lamunannya yang menyenangkan, si pemilik suara berat itu akhirnya menyerah. Terdengar umpatan pelannya yang cukup keras.

"Fucking bitch," umpat Hidan yang malah membuat Ino tersadar.

"Oh, eh, ada apa?" tanya Ino yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

Hidan mendengus kesal dan justru pergi ke ruangan lain di apartemen yang mereka tinggali bersama. Ino mengikuti Hidan ke ruangan itu dengan heran kenapa Hidan malah pergi begitu ia sudah 'sadar' dari lamunannya.

Ruangan itu bercat putih bersih dengan salah satu dindingnya dicat hitam. Di ruangan itu, ada banyak kanvas tertutup kain yang berserakan tak teratur di sana sini, belum lagi noda cat minyak yang berserakan di lantainya. Hidan segera pergi ke depan kanvas terbesar di ruangan itu dan berlagak seolah Ino tidak ada disitu. Ia sangat tahu Ino tidak suka diacuhkan apalagi dihindari seperti itu.

"Hidan! Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?" tanya Ino yang melangkah ke arahnya.

Hidan diam tidak menjawab. Ia justru menenggelamkan diri dengan kanvas besar di depannya dan kuas di tangannya. Lukisan itu sudah sepenuhnya selesai. Hidan adalah seorang perfeksionis yang pemalas, meskipun begitu biasanya ia tetap meneliti _artwork_ ciptaannya untuk memastikan tidak ada bagian yang terlewat. Tapi, kali ini Ino tidak yakin Hidan benar-benar melakukan kebiasannya meneliti._ 'Sepertinya dia hanya berusaha menghindariku lagi...'_ pikir Ino.

Ino berpindah ke belakang Hidan yang hanya memakai celana jeans hitamnya dan berpura-pura ikut mengamati lukisan itu sebelum akhirnya kedua tangannya memeluk punggung Hidan dengan lembut. Ino menempelkan pipinya di punggung Hidan yang nyaman. Lengan-lengannya merapatkan sang pemilik pada pria yang akhirnya menjatuhkan kuasnya.

"Bitch, lepaskan tangan-tangan kotormu. Kenapa kau memelukku hah?" Hidan berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu, meskipun sebenarnya ia menyukainya.

"Kau menghindariku," sanggah Ino yang membuat Hidan tergoda menumpahkan semua hal yang belakangan mengganggunya.

"Bukannya _kau_ yang menghindariku?" Hidan menekankan suaranya pada kata 'kau'.

Ino tidak langsung menjawab, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Apa yang ia lakukan? Belakangan, Ino masih tetap menunjukkan perhatiannya pada pria yang sedang bertelanjang dada ini. Ia hampir menyerah mencari tahu apa kesalahannya karena menurutnya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Apa itu cuma karena Ino selalu berpikir dirinya benar?

"Kau sering melamun, tolol," Hidan melepas tangan-tangan Ino yang 'membelitnya' dengan kasar.

Sebelum Hidan terlanjur pergi, Ino menarik pundak Hidan untuk menundukkan sedikit kepala pria itu. Dengan berjinjit, Ino memberi Hidan sebuah ciuman. Ia mencium Hidan dengan penuh perasaan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan itu kali ini tapi ada sebuah ketakutan dalam dirinya yang mendorongnya memberi pria itu ciumannya. Sementara Hidan membalas ciuman itu dengan melumat bibir gadis pirang itu.

.

.

雨

.

.

_Mimpi buruk, Asing, Gelap, Benci..._

_._

Hidan sedang pergi lagi bersama koleganya, Kakuzu. Biasanya ia baru akan pulang malam hari ketika Ino sudah mengantuk dan nyamuk sudah menghabiskan makan malam yang ia masak susah payah untuk mereka berdua. Mereka baru saja bertengkar hebat semalam karena Hidan pulang pagi hari. Ino hanya takut kehilangan pria itu sekaligus mengkhawatirkan kondisi kesehatannya jika ia sering pulang pagi hari.

Hari itu, Ino berinisiatif untuk membersihkan studio tempat kekasihnya menciptakan karya-karyanya yang cantik, magis, sekaligus kelam sebagai permintaan maaf. Ruangan itu benar-benar berantakan, penuh kertas disana-sini, dan juga kotor oleh cat. Ia mengintip kanvas-kanvas yang ditutupi kain dan mengagumi keindahannya. Ia tersenyum mengingat sebuah momen ketika Ino dengan manja bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melukisku?" pertanyaan yang pernah dilontarkannya kembali bergema dalam kepala Ino.

"_Buat apa melukis barang tak berguna?" Hidan balik bertanya sambil tetap membuat sketsa di kanvas putih yang masih baru._

_Saat itu, ia sudah menjadi seorang seniman seperti sekarang. Dan katanya, seniman bukanlah sebuah pekerjaan. Seni juga bukan bidang pekerjaan. 'Seniman' adalah sebuah kata yang diucapkan para pencipta seni ketika mereka ditanyai tentang pekerjaan. Jadi, Hidan berpikir bahwa dirinya sebenarnya tidak punya pekerjaan._

"_Padahal, ketika Rose minta Jack melukisnya, Jack tidak menolak. Bukankah aku lebih cantik dari Rose, Jack sayang hmmm?" goda Ino. Ia memainkan rambut pirangnya di perut Hidan sementara Ino duduk di bawahnya._

"_Kau mau dilukis telanjang seperti itu hah? Aku tidak tahu kau juga pelacur seperti perempuan-perempuan yang dilukis Jack," tanya Hidan. Ia masih berkonsentrasi pada kanvas di depannya meskipun Ino berusaha memecahkan konsentrasinya dengan memainkan rambut pirangnya yang bau vanilla._

"_Bukannya kau pernah bilang kau ingin melukis perempuan tanpa pakaian dulu?" Ino balik bertanya._

_Hidan mendengus. "Dan itu bukan kau, bitch ku."_

_Ino tidak sempat melihat saat itu Hidan tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia menyembunyikan senyum itu lagi._

"_Kenapa bukan aku? Bagaimana jika kau tak punya kenang-kenangan tentangku, Hi-chan?" goda Ino. Ia menarik-narik celana Hidan._

_Hidan akhirnya duduk berhadapan dengan Ino, menyerah karena konsentrasinya kini benar-benar pecah, juga karena gadisnya yang 'rewel'. Ia memegang kedua pipi Ino dengan kedua tangannya yang kotor oleh cat._

"_Jika aku ingin mengawetkanmu, aku tidak ingin mengawetkanmu untuk diriku sendiri dengan cara murahan seperti itu. Dan berhentilah menggangguku, bitch!"_

_Kemudian, Ino mencium pipi Hidan dan berbisik di telinga pria itu, "Asal jangan awetkan aku dengan formalin,"kemudian ia tergelak. Hidan mencium bibir Ino sekilas dan menatapnya dengan tatapan liar._

Ino tetap tersenyum bahagia sambil melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya. Banyak sekali kertas dan tumpukan sampah-sampah berupa tempat cat minyak dan tisu-tisu disana sini. Meskipun itu membuat punggungnya pegal, Ino tetap tersenyum dan membersihkan ruangan Hidan dengan senang hati.

Sekarang, setengah ruangan itu sudah hampir bersih. Ino menuju sudut ruangan dimana banyak sekali timbunan kertas disana. Kebanyakan kertas itu bertuliskan not-not musik, gambaran tangan Hidan, dan kadang koran. Ketika ia membersihkan tumpukan kertas di sudut, Ino menemukan sebuah buku hitam. Tidak ada buku di ruangan Hidan dan seingatnya pun Hidan tidak pernah membaca.

Ino dengan rasa ingin tahu membuka buku itu dan membolak-balik halamannya. Ia membaca halaman demi halamannya dengan cepat. Mulutnya terbuka penuh rasa tidak percaya membaca isi buku itu. Sejak itu, pandangannya tentang Hidan berubah. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

雨

.

.

**3 Oktober 2005**

Hidan tidak juga pulang malam itu, membuat Ino khawatir setengah mati. Ino bahkan tidak bisa menutup matanya sama sekali karena ada sesuatu yang mendesaknya untuk tetap terjaga seperti itu meskipun kantuk menggeliat dan sering membuat kepalanya terantuk-antuk. Usaha untuk meneleponnya gagal karena telepon Hidan dimatikan. Tidak, untuk yang terakhir, Hidan memang tidak suka memakai telepon genggam jadi jelas saja ia tidak mengaktifkan benda itu.

Cangkir-cangkir kosong berjejer di meja makan tempatnya biasa makan dengan Hidan. Sudah bercangkir-cangkir kafein dibelesakkannya ke dalam tubuhnya hanya agar membuatnya tetap terjaga sampai Hidan datang.

Ino menyalakan televisi barangkali ada acara yang dapat membuatnya terjaga. Ia menekan-nekan remote televisi untuk mencari acara semacam itu. Baru beberapa menit menonton, ternyata bahkan kafein bercangkir-cangkir tidak membantunya terjaga karena akhirnya ia tertidur.

.

.

Samar-samar, Ino mendengar suara laki-laki. Apakah itu Hidan? Ia cepat-cepat menguasai kesadarannya dan mencari asal suara itu. Ia berjanji dalam hati akan menciuminya sampai matahari muncul jika ia berhasil menemukan Hidan.

Ino melangkah cepat ke kamarnya dimana Hidan sedang berbaring disana.

"Hi-chan!" panggil Ino.

"Hi-chaaan! Bangun, kau kemana saja?! Aku menunggumu!" panggil Ino sambil menarik-narik tangan Hidan yang terasa dingin.

Ia berusaha membalikkan tubuh Hidan yang tertelungkup di ranjang mereka. Ia masih memakai kemeja hitamnya dan celana jeans hitamnya. Ino berpikir Hidan pasti mabuk jika melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang langsung berbaring seperti itu.

Begitu berhasil membalikkan tubuhnya, Ino nyaris berteriak melihat kondisi kekasihnya. Hidan telah menutup matanya. Tidak, matanya memang sedang terpejam tetapi darah mengucur deras dari nadinya. Begitu Ino menyalakan lampu, ia baru bisa melihat bahwa selimut putih yang didudukinya telah penuh darah. Ino cepat-cepat meraih telepon dan mencari kain untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

Selagi menunggu ambulans datang, bayangan-bayangan mengerikan berkelebat dalam kepala Ino. Ia tahu pasti Hidan bunuh diri karena ia tidak menemukan darah di lantai sama sekali. Ino berusaha untuk tetap tenang selagi membebat pergelangan tangan Hidan dengan kain untuk mencegah darah keluar lebih banyak. Tanpa sadar, air matanya menetes dengan deras ke tubuh Hidan. Ino tidak ingin kehilangan pria ini. Sementara Ino berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dalam menit-menit darurat itu, ingatan tentang buku hitam yang dibacanya membuatnya tersadar.

'_... kembali terjebak di mimpi buruk yang sama. Mimpi buruk yang indah dengan pesona memabukkan. Yang sama sekali tidak memiliki jalan keluar._

_ Demi apa, aku tidak pernah berharap –sekalipun tidak- hal senista ini akan terjadi padaku. Ini benar-benar di luar perkiraanku. Bahkan, kalau boleh memilih aku ingin mengakhiri hidup saja daripada terus menjadi seperti ini...' – Konoha, 9 Agustus 2005_

Dan itu jelas pasti ada hubungannya dengan tragedi malam ini. '_Kenapa aku tidak menyelamatkanmu sejak dulu? Kenapa?!' _teriak Ino dalam pikirannya frustasi. Ia juga menyesal tidak menanyakan hal itu sebelumnya kepada Hidan.

.

.

雨

.

.

.

_Aku memicingkan mata. Tempat ini silau sekali dan cahaya putih membutakan mataku. Langit musim panas tidak secerah ini, warnanya lebih kebiruan dan tidak seputih ini. Tempat apa ini? Sial, aku tidak bisa bertanya pada siapa-siapa._

_Aku meneruskan langkahku, terus terus melangkah entah kemana. Kurasa berbelok bukan ide bagus karena tidak ada jalan abu-abu disini jadi aku tetap berjalan lurus mendekati cahaya yang sepertinya semakin ku dekati semakin membuat merasakan sebuah ketenangan luar biasa. Jadi, apa itu rasanya kedamaian? Aku baru tahu. Jika saja cahaya itu tidak terlalu menusuk mata, tempat ini akan menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan. Baunya pun menyenangkan, seperti bau roti baru diangkat dari panggangan. Damn, ini membuatku lapar. Baunya juga seperti bau cupcake keju yang sering dibuatkan Ino untukku._

_Tunggu. Ino?_

_Benar juga. Kenapa aku sendirian disini? Aku merindukan gadis pirangku. Bitch ku. Dimana dia? Aku belum merabanya hari ini karena aku pergi dari pagi saat dia masih tidur di ranjang putih itu dengan pahanya terekspos karena kemeja putihku yang dipakainya tersingkap._

"_Dimana dia?" tanya sebuah suara._

_Suara siapa itu?_

"_Kau mencari dia?" tanya suara itu lagi. Pada pendengaran kedua atas suara itu, aku akhirnya mengenali bahwa itu suara Jashin-sama yang selalu ku dengar dalam meditasiku._

"_Fucking bitch itu? Ya, dimana dia?"_

_Kemudian, tiba-tiba di depanku ada sebuah telaga luas yang mengejutkanku. Di dalam telaga itu, ketika aku melongok ke dalamnya, ku lihat Ino dengan wajah paniknya dan menangis. Menangis. Aku benci tangisannya. Dimana dia itu? Dia di sebuah tempat asing yang dingin. Dia memanggil namaku keras di sela-sela tangisannya. Lalu, ia berbicara dengan seorang pria asing. Siapa pria itu? Aku tak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka. Damn, apa tempat ini kedap suara?! Sejenak setelah pria itu pergi, Ino terduduk di lantai dan menangis semakin keras sambil memanggil-manggil namaku._

"_Kenapa dia menangis?" tanyaku, tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahu._

"_Dia menangis karenamu."_

_Dan telaga itu menunjukkan aku yang sedang berbaring memejamkan mata dan bertelanjang dada. Selimut menutupi perutku. Sepertinya aku sedang tidur? Apa yang aku lakukan disini? Apa yang aku lakukan disitu? Aku berdebat dengan diriku tentang apa yang ku lakukan di kedua tempat ini dan itu, tempat apa ini, dan apa yang terjadi._

"_Kau sudah meninggal," kata Jashin-sama lagi, memecah perdebatanku dengan diriku sendiri._

"_Aku... meninggal?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Oh."_

"_Dan lihat gadis pirangmu menangisimu. Air matanya bisa membanjiri kota."_

"_Aku menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini. Damn, aku menyesalinya! Siapa kau sebenarnya?"_

"_Lihat bagaimana dia menangisimu."_

"_Baiklah, baiklah! Berhenti berkata seperti itu! Aku tahu dia menangis, aku juga bisa melihatnya! Kau tahu, aku ingin menghentikan tangisan itu," teriakku frustasi._

_Kata-kata Jashin-sama membuatku nyaris gila. Aku sadar aku tidak membuat gadisku bahagia akhir-akhir ini tapi, itu karena dia yang belakangan selalu melamun. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu tapi, aku juga tidak ingin menanyakannya. Aku merindukannya, sangat. Aku ingin memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Aku ingin meredakan tangisnya dengan menyumbat bibirnya dengan bibirku. Aku ingin menyeka air matanya yang membasahi kemejaku yang dipakainya. Aku bergumam dengan lirih, "Bisakah aku memeluknya?"_

"_Duniamu dengan dunianya berbeda," jawab Jashin-sama yang kali ini serasa menggema bahkan di sudut-sudut otakku._

_Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesak luar biasa dalam dadaku. Sesak yang sudah jarang ku rasakan. Sesak yang rasanya membuatku ingin menangis juga. Menangis bersamanya yang menangisiku. Rasanya aku membenci kedamaian yang tadi kurasakan, aku tidak ingin merasakannya._

"_Aku akan mempertemukanmu lagi dengannya," kata Jashin-sama._

"_Apa? Kapan?!" teriakku di tempat luas tak bertepi itu._

_Dan, pada saat itu telaga dengan gambar gadisku itu hilang digantikan oleh dimensi putih yang silaunya membutakan. Dimensi itupun perlahan menjadi gelap._

_._

_._

_Kudengar sebuah suara yang memanggil namaku lagi. _

"_Kenapa kau tidak melukisku?" suara gadis pirangku bertanya._

"_Buat apa melukis barang tak berguna?" aku balik bertanya sambil tetap membuat sketsa di kanvas putih yang masih baru._

_Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Hell, aku harus melakukan ini demi hidupnya. Hidup Ino. Dengan cara ini, aku ingin menafkahi hidupnya. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa seniman bukanlah sebuah pekerjaan. Itu hanya judul yang kau berikan untuk orang-orang yang hidupnya bergumul dengan seni dan rasa._

"_Padahal, ketika Rose minta Jack melukisnya, Jack tidak menolak. Bukankah aku lebih cantik dari Rose, Jack sayang hmmm?" goda Ino. Ia memainkan rambut pirangnya di perutku sementara Ino duduk di bawahku. Ia memang selalu menemukan cara untuk menggodaku._

"_Kau mau dilukis telanjang seperti itu hah? Aku tidak tahu kau juga pelacur seperti perempuan-perempuan yang dilukis Jack," kataku._

_Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi pada kanvas di depanku meskipun Ino berusaha memecahkan konsentrasiku dengan memainkan rambut pirangnya yang bau vanilla. Lagipula... Aku tidak ingin melukis bitch berambut pirangku dengan cara seperti .Tidak. Bukan karena aku tak ingin melihatnya telanjang, well, kami sudah beberapa kali melakukan adegan percintaan hebat, tapi melukisnya tanpa memakai apapun adalah cara terhina untuk menunjukkan cintamu pada seorang wanita. Sama saja kau menyamakannya dengan binatang. Bagaimana bisa? Mana ada binatang pakai baju, manusia-manusia bodoh itu saja yang memakaikan binatang pakaian seperti dalam film-film. Fucking moron sekali._

"_Bukannya kau pernah bilang kau ingin melukis perempuan tanpa pakaian dulu?" Ino balik bertanya._

_Aku mendengus. "Dan itu bukan kau, bitch ku."_

_Baiklah, aku bisa melukis wanita manapun dan secantik apapun tanpa pakaian. Tetapi, tidak untuknya. Aku tidak ingin mengenangnya dengan cara seperti itu. Barangkali aku akan membuat sebuah film dokumenter tentangnya? Ide bagus. Aku tersenyum senang dengan ideku. Atau mungkin juga menulis puisi untuknya. Atau juga lagu._

"_Kenapa bukan aku? Bagaimana jika kau tak punya kenang-kenangan tentangku, Hi-chan?" goda Ino. Ia menarik-narik bagian bawah celanaku._

_Aku akhirnya duduk berhadapan dengan Ino, menyerah karena konsentrasiku kini benar-benar pecah, juga karena gadisku yang 'rewel'. Aku memegang kedua pipi Ino dengan kedua tanganku yang kotor oleh cat._

"_Jika aku ingin mengawetkanmu, aku tidak ingin mengawetkanmu untuk diriku sendiri dengan cara murahan seperti itu. Dan berhentilah menggangguku, bitch!"_

_Kemudian, ia mencium pipiku dan berbisik di telingaku, "Asal jangan awetkan aku dengan formalin,"kemudian ia tergelak. Aku mencium bibirnya. Bibir cerewet yang membuatku rela menukar dimensi kedamaian itu dan dengan dunia menyebalkan tempatku terbiasa menghirup kokain. Kokain._

_._

_Aku menyadari saat itu aku mencintainya. Tidak ada pengakuan klise seperti dalam film. Perasaan komersial bernama cinta itu terjadi apa adanya, senatural seperti kau bernapas atau aku yang menghirup kokain. Kokain. Dia tidak pernah tahu kokainlah yang mengantarkanku menuju dimensi dimana aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku mencintainya. Sangat. Untung saja Jashin-sama memberiku kesempatan lagi._

_._

雨

.

.

Aneh. Aku berusaha menggerak-gerakkan jemariku. Gerakannya masih lemah tapi setidaknya aku bergerak. Ku gerakkan mataku, aku menarik kelopak mataku ke atas dengan paksaan sekuat tenaga. Dan, aku melihatnya.

Ia sedang menatapku tidak percaya ketika aku membuka mataku lagi. Fuck, jelas saja. Siapapun juga tidak akan percaya aku hidup lagi. Ku hela napasku pertama kalinya setelah perjalananku ke dimensi tempat Jashin-sama berada.

"Hai," sapaku dengan lemah.

Ino tidak percaya. Mulutnya menganga. Begitu kulihat lebih jelas, ternyata ia memakai gaun hitam dan ruangan di sekitarku memiliki langit-langit tinggi. Tempat apa ini? Warnanya serba kelabu gelap, membuatku takut. Jangan-jangan ini dimensi yang lebih mengerikan daripada yang tadi. Tapi, aku yakin ini adalah duniaku.

"Hidan! Kau hampir saja dikremasi...! K-kau masih hidup?!" seru Ino. Suaranya cemas, bingung, dan menyimpan ketakutan.

"Fucking bitch, kenapa kau tidak menciumku?"

Kemudian, dengan ragu, Ino menciumku. Bibirku terasa dingin ketika bibir hangatnya yang terasa seperti strawberry melumatnya perlahan. Aku membalas setiap ciumannya dengan nafsu dan melumatnya dengan tidak sabar. Ino memegangi kedua sisi wajahku dan saat itu kulihat mata biru langitnya dipenuhi kristal-kristal bening.

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku," kataku setengah memaksa. "...Bagaimana semua ini terjadi? Apa saja yang terjadi?"

Ino bercerita bahwa ia menelepon paramedis setelah melihatku dalam kondisi seperti itu. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan kondisiku. Begitu dokter selesai memeriksa tubuhku, dokter itu segera memberitahunya bahwa aku mabuk dan overdosis kokain.

"... Kau tak pernah bilang padaku. Dokter bilang kau telah kecanduan pada kokain dan kau berada dalam kondisi depresi sampai kau membuat dirimu mabuk dan overdosis kokain. Kau tidak pernah bilang padaku tentang hal itu kemudian dokter menyatakanmu mati..."

Air matanya jatuh ke wajahku. Aku menyeka air matanya dengan tanganku yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih.

"Baiklah, bantu aku keluar dari peti sialan ini. Shit, ini membuatku tidak nyaman!" umpatku.

"Tunggu sebentar, sayang. Aku akan memanggil seseorang untuk membantumu keluar dari peti," Ino tersenyum sangat dekat dari wajahku.

Ia baru saja beranjak pergi ketika aku menahan punggungnya dengan tanganku. Ia menatapku dengan heran. Ada kebahagiaan di matanya yang terbaca jelas olehku dan hanya itulah yang ingin ku lihat ketika aku kembali lagi kesini. Aku ingin melihat kebahagiaannya dalam sentuhannya, senyumannya, dan tatapannya. Perjalanan tadi terasa hanya memakan beberapa menit tapi kurasa beberapa menit kepergianku bisa berarti beberapa hari di dunia ini.

"Kenapa, Hidan?" tanya Ino, senyumnya masih mengembang.

"Tetaplah seperti ini dulu," jawabku.

.

雨

.

.

Kemudian Hidan berkata pada gadis pirangnya sementara ia duduk dalam peti matinya dan sang gadis duduk di kursi di sampingnya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Seperti mereka baru saja bertemu lagi setelah perpisahan panjang nan mengerikan. Perpisahan itu bernama kematian dan demi Ino, ia rela melintasi dimensi itu demi bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Kau tahu, apa yang membawaku kembali ke tempat menjijikkan bernama dunia ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Ino. Ia memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Itu adalah kau. Aku melihat tangisan bodohmu dan kemudian aku merasa aku bertanggung jawab atas itu. Tapi, sungguh, seandainya Jashin-sama tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan bitchku lagi, aku tidak akan rela pergi," kata Hidan sambil melepas sarung tangan putih yang menutupi kedua tangannya.

Berikutnya, dasi kupu-kupu hitam itu yang dilepasnya sehingga tinggalah kemeja dan setelan jas itu saja. Ino memperhatikan gerak-gerik kekasihnya dengan seksama.

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan aku mencintaimu," kata Hidan akhirnya karena Ino tidak juga merespon.

.

雨

.

.

Hidan dan Ino berjalan bersama keluar dari gereja diiringi hembusan angin dingin musim gugur. Ino menggandeng lengan Hidan dengan erat.

"Kau tahu, disana tidak ada angin seperti ini," kata Hidan. "Disana hanya ada cahaya menyilaukan dan dimensi putih terang seolah tiada akhir. Fuck, itu sungguh mengerikan. Terangnya mengerikan," lanjutnya.

"Aku cuma takut tidak bertemu denganmu lagi, bitch," aku Hidan dengan jujur.

Ino menatapnya dengan heran tapi, kemudian Ino tersenyum padanya dan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Hidan selagi mereka berjalan bersama di trotoar kelabu menuju apartemen mereka. Hidan mencium dahi Ino dengan lembut.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hola! This is my sixth fiction setelah hiatus berkepanjangan selama 2-3 tahun. Saya harap fic ini dapat menghibur meskipun mood keseluruhan ceritanya drama._

_I accept any kind of feedback, please review nicely :)_

Saya ngga terima flame, tapi saya akan terima kritik yang membangun, saran, atau sekedar opini saat membaca fic ini :))

Hontou ni arigatou sudah membaca fic saya (^^)/

- belleaux -


End file.
